


things you said at 1 am

by Cinnamonbookworm



Series: the darhkness inside [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow Talk, Post Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, darhk!felicity, treason stains your lips-verse, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene from treason stains your lips. after nyssa climbs in through felicity's window.<br/>piggiesaregreen asked: smoaking assassin + 1<br/><i>1: things you said at 1 am</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> putting this in the darhk!felicity verse because yes please

“You know, this is not the best way to deal with our grief.” 

“Oh, so  _now_ you’re complaining?”

“All I’m saying is just because they get to hurt us doesn’t mean we should hurt them.”

“We’re not hurting them, I promise.” Felicity bites back, and it’s bitter, she knows it is, but she also knows what kind of feeling it was when he’d looked into her eyes and told her he couldn’t be with her because he cared about her. Told her exactly the thing she’d been telling herself about him. And somehow managed to make the entire thing sound like a Shakespearean sonnet before throwing it all out the window for Sara.  _Nyssa’s_  Sara.

Nyssa shrugs, propping herself up on her elbow, “ _You_  just haven’t seen the way he looks at you.”

“He  _does not_  look at me.”

“He looks at your short skirts.”

“And how, exactly do you know this?”

“I have a source in Moscow.”

“Still, how could you have possibly seen the ‘way he looks at me?’”

“The rally, for his mother, earlier. I was there,” Nyssa’s eyes get a bit guarded, like they always do whenever she brings up Sara. “Hoping to see Sara, I suppose.”

“She does love you, you know.”

“You’re confusing  _did_  with  _does,_  my sunshine.”

“And  _you’re_  confusing ‘I don’t want to go back to killing people with you’ and ‘I don’t love you.’”

“I suppose it’s all the same in our line of work.”

“I suppose it is.”

They did this once before, in Boston. Now there’s not as much a sense of magic to the whole affair, because now they’ve both opened themselves up and let themselves get hurt and it’s so much harder to envision themselves ruling side by side. Felicity doesn’t know if she could ever open her heart up for someone again. Even if it was for Nyssa. Even if it was for life.

“You never wear the jacket I got for you.”

“It’s not really me.”

“But it  _is_ , Miss Darhk.”

“ _Smoak,_  Nyssa, you know that.”

“Wear it for me. Tomorrow.”

“They’re going to notice.”

“Let them notice.”

Nyssa’s normally not bold or rash, but Felicity has a sneaking suspicion she’s hurting more than she’s letting on. Her carefully guarded expression as she’d crawled through her window had been proof enough of that. And it  _is_  a nice dream to think of what they might say if they knew she was with Nyssa.

“Go to sleep, Nyssa. Let yourself dream.”


End file.
